


Don't Worry About Me

by chvotic



Series: Irondad/Peter Parker Whump Fics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Mental Breakdown, Missions Gone Wrong, Nicknames, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Presumed Dead, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Peter wasn’t sure what happened next, but he must have been screaming the whole time because suddenly a paramedic was trying to force an oxygen mask on him. Peter yanked his head away and heaved in another wheezy breath, only to let it out in a violent, anguished sob.He wanted Tony.OrTony has a near death experience, and Peter doesn't cope well with it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad/Peter Parker Whump Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700947
Comments: 20
Kudos: 495





	Don't Worry About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleyparker2815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/gifts).



> **PROMPT: Lost their voice from screaming**
> 
> special thanks to ashley for this idea, it gave me so much inspiration!!
> 
> this is apart of the bad things happen bingo card, and i'm hoping to make this a new series! i won't be doing them in order or whatever, i'll just be picking random prompts from different cards and working off them how i chose to
> 
> things to note:  
> post homecoming, pre infinity war, the avengers have made up with each other, some things in this story probs don't make sense but ignore it please and thanks
> 
> this isn't really my best work but i hope you enjoy!

"Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter beamed as he entered the lab, duffel bag over his shoulder. He could see Tony up the back end of the lab underneath one of his fancy cars, Peter merely watching as the billionaire’s body jolted before a loud thud echoed around the room. With a wince, Peter quickly apologised. “Oops… Sorry Mr. Stark.”

Tony wheeled himself out from underneath the car with an unimpressed look, hand coming to rub the top of his head.

“I have a heart condition you know.” Tony smirked, which immediately let him know that he wasn’t trouble. “And now a concussion. Thanks for that.”

“I thought you would’ve heard me come in.” Peter said as he dumped his bag on the floor beside his personal desk. May was out with a friend for the weekend, so Peter was staying over at the Compound instead of alone at the apartment. “Or do you have a hearing condition as well?”

“Watch it, squirt.” Tony rolled his eyes as he wiped grease from his hands. “One more strike and you’re out.”

“Sure.” Peter laughed, and Tony then shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief. “Um, I meant to ask you this last weekend, but I forgot…”

“Hm? What is it?” Tony stood and placed the grease-covered cloth onto the hood of the car. Peter sat down and pulled out his homework, which was covered in scribbles and mistakes. Tony moved over to him and looked over his shoulder, and Peter looked up to see the man’s eyes flickering over the page. “Calculus? Are you having trouble?”

“Yeah…” Peter was a little ashamed. Usually, he aced Calculus. But lately, he’d been falling behind in class, mostly from falling asleep in the middle of them. “Um, I don’t know how to do any of this.”

“Alright. That’s fine. I’ll help you.” Tony said, and before Peter could say a word the man had dragged over a stool and pulled the paper in front to him to read. “Is this due soon?”

“Um… it was due last week.” Peter muttered and a faint blush rose on his cheeks. “I forgot about it.”

“You’re usually on top of your homework.” Tony commented as he picked up one of Peter’s pens. “Everything okay, bud?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter tried not to smile at the fatherly tone that Tony had adopted as the minutes passed. It was more comforting than anything. “I guess I haven’t been sleeping that much… or doing my homework.”

“Having nightmares again? Or is Spider-Man taking up most of your time. I noticed you’ve been out more than usual.” Tony pushed the paper over to him, and Peter picked up the second pen that he’d taken from his pencil case. “Remember what May said?”

“Yeah, I remember.” With a small frown, Peter ducked his head again. “It’s both, I guess.”

He wasn’t lying. He’d been having more violent nightmares than usual that kept him awake for the rest of the night, and he’d been going out as Spider-Man more after school, so he didn’t have to go back to the empty apartment. May had been taking a lot of double shifts lately, and even though he had been looking forward to spending time with her this weekend, she deserved a holiday.

“Does she know?”

“Not about the nightmares.”

“Okay.” Tony didn’t press the subject further, but Peter knew that there would be a follow up conversation. The thought made him a little nervous, but he pushed it aside as Tony began talking. “Alright. So, where you’re going wrong is…”

For the next hour and a half, Tony helped Peter work through the homework booklet that he’d been given. The longer they worked, the more stress rose off of Peter’s shoulders as Tony explained the concepts of the problems to him, and eventually he began to understand. In all truths, Tony was ten times better than the teachers at his school.

“There you go! You got it right.” Tony beamed, and Peter couldn’t help the heat that flooded his cheeks at the praise. His mentor ruffled his hair before he gestured to the next question. “How about you try the next and we’ll call it a day?”

“Okay.” Peter muttered and focussed on the problem. He could feel Tony watching, and this whole situation reminded him of the times when Ben would help him with his homework before he died. Except back then, Peter would most likely be crying at this point because he hated his math problems so much. Even though he was good at it, he hated doing homework as a kid. “Done.”

“Let’s give it a look.” Tony moved the paper back over to himself and read over it. “Good job, Pete.”

Peter smiled as Tony patted him on the shoulder, before the man pushed the paper back toward him.

“Got anything else you want to work on?” The man asked as Peter packed away his homework.

“Yeah, I need to make some more web fluid.”

“Sounds good.” Tony grinned then got up from his seat.

From there, the pair worked in silence, Peter on his web fluid and Tony on his car. Peter wasn’t sure how long they had been working until a loud, blaring alarm interrupted the comfortable silence.

Peter couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth as he dropped his beaker and slammed his hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut as the loud siren pierced through his skull. He was pretty sure he’d spilt his web fluid all over the desk as Tony swore somewhere within the lab, which was barely audible over the piercing sound.

“Fuck, turn it off, FRIDAY!”

The alarm was so loud Peter couldn’t help but let tears well up in his eyes. His sensitive hearing did not appreciate the abuse.

After Tony’s demand, the alarm abruptly cut off. Peter could still hear it though, his ears ringing as he slowly opened his eyes. To his shame, a tear leaked down his face, and he quickly wiped it in the hopes that Tony hadn’t noticed. He had been right, the beaker that had fallen from his hand had spilt all over the desk and onto the floor in a sticky mess.

“Underoos?” Tony called from across the lab. “Are you okay?”

Peter winced, ears aching. “Yeah, I’m okay. What was that?”

“An emergency mission has been issued.” Tony moved across the lab back over to Peter. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Tony reached out and wiped the remains of the tear from under Peter’s eye. Peter just nodded; mouth set in a firm line as Tony analysed him. The man must have deemed Peter okay, because he nodded to himself then looked away to address FRIDAY yet again.

“What’s the emergency?” Tony asked, hand now resting on Peter’s upper back. “Don’t ever play the alarm at that volume again when Peter’s here.”

“Of course, Boss.” FRIDAY automatically replied. “It appears as though an alien army of sorts is attacking New York. Mr. Odinson is already at the scene; however, he is severely outnumbered. The rest of the team is currently assembling. They wish for you to be there; the situation is becoming more dangerous by the minute and the Avenger’s assistance is greatly needed.”

“Not again. _Fuck._ ” Tony whispered almost inaudibly, and Peter wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it or not. His tone had an edge to it that almost seemed like panic, and the hand on his back had become rigid and tense. “Okay, okay. Tell them I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Absolutely.”

Then, Tony turned to him. “I’m gonna need you to stay here.”

“No- Mr. Stark, I have to go!” Peter burst out. “FRIDAY said it was an emergency!”

“An _Avengers_ emergency.” Tony was already shaking his head. “I don’t want you anywhere near aliens. They’re not the D-grade criminals you’re used to, Peter. You’re staying here.”

“But I can help!” Peter shot back as Tony began to get into the Iron Man armor. “Please, Mr. Stark! I can- I can get the civilians to safety!”

“No, Peter.” Tony didn’t look at him. “You’re staying right here where you’re _safe._ ”

“I have to come!” Peter pleaded. “I’m going to be fine; I can protect myself!”

“No is no.” Tony shook his head again, and damn if those words didn’t sound like something a Dad would say. Peter winced when an ache pulsed through his head, his ears not having fully recovered from the blaring alarm. It had given him a pretty bad headache, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to get what he wanted. “You’re staying right here until I get back.”

“I don’t want to stay here!” Peter’s tone rose a little, and so did the pitch of his voice. He sounded a bit like a spoiled brat, but that wasn’t going to stop him from pleading. “Please, Mr. Stark, I don’t want to be left alone!”

Both of them stopped at that, and Peter internally kicked himself for saying something so stupid. Tony turned to him; serious eyes zoned on Peter’s immediately. Peter looked away; cheeks flushed red for the umpteenth time since he’d arrived here.

“Fine, Peter.” Peter’s head shot up in surprise. “But you listen to me _at all times,_ you hear me, kid? Do not do anything unless I tell you to. You’ll stay on the ground and help out the civilians. Okay? You got that? May will have my head if anything happens to you.”

“Yes, M-Mr. Stark.” He was a little shocked that the man had relented.

Before Peter could rush off to suit up, Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I mean it, kiddo. Do _not_ do anything else unless I explicitly tell you to. That is a must. This is serious.”

“I know, I promise.” Peter replied, and Tony let him go.

The next few minutes passed quickly. Peter quickly stripped into his boxers and yanked his suit onto his body, his right sleeve barely over his arm before Tony told him to get moving. Peter did as he was told and followed Tony into the lift, still hurriedly dressing himself as they ascended. He just managed to get his mask on his head before the doors opened to reveal all the Avengers fully suited and boarding the Quinjet.

“Come on, buddy.” Tony’s tone was softer now as he nudged Peter forwards. He did as he was told, walking in front of Tony, a little starstruck by all the superheros around him. Peter hadn’t seen them in person since Germany, and even though Tony had made up with Steve, Peter hadn’t been allowed to meet them. “Just follow my lead.”

“Okay.” Peter muttered as he stepped onto the Quinjet.

“Tony-” Captain America cut himself off as his eyes landed on Peter. Immediately, he wanted to hide. “Spider-Man? What is he-”

“He’ll help get the civilians to safety.” Tony snapped before the super soldier could finish. “Let’s go.”

“We were waiting for _you._ ” Hawkeye snapped from the cockpit. “Do you even care?”

It didn’t seem like the Avengers had hashed things out as well like Peter thought.

“You know, I’m not gonna answer that.” Tony pushed Peter to sit down, and he practically collapsed onto the bench.

No more words were spoken as the ramp closed. Peter couldn’t help the fear that shot through his veins as the Quinjet lifted off, having momentarily forgotten about this crippling phobia of planes in the midst of pleading Tony to let him come. He wrung his hands together, comforted by the presence of Tony by his side.

The Quinjet ride was silent. Tension hung in the air which only amplified Peter’s anxiety, and every few moments he would glance up to see his mentor with a clenched jaw and stare set on the wall opposite. Peter had never seen Tony so… stoic before, and he knew it had to be from what had happened in New York all those years ago.

Peter couldn’t help but feed off of the man’s anxiety. If Tony was scared, that meant this really was bad. It was aliens they were talking about. Peter remembered New York, he remembered the damage and casualties that had come from that, even at his young age.

Maybe coming along wasn’t the best idea. Maybe Tony was right.

There was no turning back now. This was an opportunity to prove that he could do what the other Avengers could do, that he was strong. That Spider-Man was strong.

“You feeling alright?” Tony asked, which startled Peter from his thoughts. A metal-encased hand rested on his shoulder, and Peter couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He looked up to see none-other than the Black Widow staring at him. “Kid?”

“Uh- yeah, I’m fine, Mr. Stark.”

Tony regarded him sceptically. “You keep saying that.”

“I really am.” Peter tried to put as much sureness in his voice as he could, but his voice cracked horribly at the end that was a dead giveaway how young he was. Spider-Man was meant to be strong, not some stupid kid. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

The superhero continued to eye him, hand still on his shoulder. Peter could tell Tony was worried and knew that he was the cause of it.

He shouldn’t have come. He should have listened.

“Alright, I believe you. Remember what I told you.” Tony’s tone became serious, and Peter nodded immediately. Then, his expression softened, as if he could feel the regret and fear coming off of Peter. “It’ll be okay, Underoos.”

“I know.” He didn’t. Not at all.

“ETA one minute.” Hawkeye spoke up a few minutes later. Video footage appeared through holograms, and that’s when Peter realised how real this was.

The aliens looked terrifying and strong. A lot of buildings were already damaged, and Thor could be seen attempting to kill as much of the aliens as he could. The aliens must have something to do with the God if he’d been able to respond so quickly after being off world for such a long period of time.

The sound of Tony’s faceplate echoed around the otherwise silent cabin, the thrusters on the Quinjet becoming quieter as Hawkeye lowered them closer to the ground. Peter got to his feet, unable to keep still as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He remained close to Tony, the eyes of both Black Widow and Captain America focussed on him, as if they saw right through him.

Tony began to bark out orders as they landed, and one by one the Avengers dispersed until it was only Peter and Tony left in the jet.

“FRIDAY and Karen will communicate specific areas to you.” Tony began, his faceplate back up. A look of genuine worry was reflected back at him as Tony stared down at him. He always looked much taller and more intimidating in the suit. “You stay out of the danger zone. If things go bad, get yourself out of there as quick as you can. I’ll be on the comms the whole time, alright?”

“Alright.” Peter affirmed and puffed his chest out a little. “I can do this, Mr. Stark. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m always going to worry about you.” Tony’s lips quirked a little, but a smile never really appeared. The concerned look remained. “Alright, kiddo. You wanted to know what official Avenger’s missions are like? You’re in one right now.”

“I can do this.” Peter reassured himself. He _could_. “I’m ready.”

Tony patted his shoulder before the faceplate snapped back over his face.

“Wait, Mr. Stark!” Tony turned; blue slits directed at Peter. “Um… be careful.”

Peter could hear the smile in Tony’s voice. “Always am, buddy.”

Without another word, Tony took off. Karen immediately displayed coordinates of civilians that needed to be moved out of smaller danger zones, which were considerably further away from the havoc the aliens were wreaking in the middle of the city. Peter swallowed down all his fear and nerves and left the safety of the Quinjet, shooting out a web to attached to the closest building. From there, he made his way to the first checkpoint.

It was relatively easy to escort the civilians out of harm’s way, as none of the aliens had progressed toward the area Peter had been sent to. He could hear the rest of the team yelling at each other through the comms, barking orders and requesting assistance. From the sounds of it, they were holding up well, which reassured him.

Their voices faded into background noise as he hurried a group of school children toward a more secure area. They were all crying, looking up at him with huge, teary eyes, and Peter hadn’t felt this much pressure on him in weeks. The last time had been when trying to prevent the plane from crashing into any major buildings.

“Don’t worry, kids.” Peter said to the group and their teacher, who helped organise the kids so they wouldn’t get lost among the crowd of people heading in all different directions. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Are you going to save us, Spider-Man?” A little girl asked, her tone surprisingly level for such a stressful situation. Still, it was filled with innocence.

“Of course, I am.” Peter replied, and really hoped he could. “Karen, where are the most secure spaces?”

“A mall directed to your left has an underground carpark with significant strength and protection from possible debris. However, I am unsure whether civilians will be protected if the ground were to cave in from significant explosions.”

Peter ignored the way his chest tightened. For a moment, he thought he was choking on dust and lodged under tonnes of concrete again, but he ignored it all and refused to acknowledge the panic surging through him.

This was a risk he’d have to take.

“Alright, everyone this way!” Peter called, happy when others began to join in. Within ten or so minutes, Peter had the school children and countless others crammed into the safest parts of the underground carpark. “Stay here until authorities come to assist.”

 _“Status, Spider-Man?”_ Tony called through the comms around twenty minutes later.

“Following instructions.” Peter heaved as he swung through the city. He could hear the sounds of destruction, and he knew he was dangerously close to where the aliens were tearing everything apart.

 _“You’re too close P- Spider-Man.”_ Tony suddenly snapped, and Peter immediately altered his course. _“Stick to the outskirts. I can’t have you anywhere near these things. They’re really strong and dangerous, P- kid.”_

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered as he headed back outwards and away from the destruction. “I didn’t realise.”

_“You’re doing amazing, buddy. I’m so proud of you.”_

Behind the mask, Peter beamed. Pride swallowed his chest as he swung with a newfound confidence and headed towards his next task. For the next hour or so, Peter helped many civilians away from danger and towards authorities. Tony would check in on him every now and then, and every time the man sounded more and more tired.

It didn’t seem like the battle was anywhere near ending, and it was beginning to scare Peter more than ever. It was almost dark, too, which made everything incredibly harder.

Peter had been positioned on top of a building when he heard the frantic calls through the comms.

 _“Stark, behind you!”_ It was Steve, and he sounded panicked.

There was a grunt from what Peter thought was Tony, then a loud crash and the distinguishable scream of an alien. It was loud enough for Peter to wince.

 _“Status, Iron Man?”_ Steve then shouted through the comms. There was no answer. _“Anyone got eyes on Tony?”_

Peter’s heart began to sink. “Karen?”

“I believe Mr. Stark has taken a fatal hit.”

 _“I do!”_ Black Widow shouted in return. _“Iron Man is down!”_

“What does that mean?” Peter almost shouted, fear ice cold through his veins. “Karen! Give me Mr. Stark’s vitals!”

“Mr. Stark’s suit is offline. I am unable to provide you with that information, Peter. I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t think before he took off. He shot a web out and swung so violently he could have popped his shoulder out, but he ignored the pain as he hurtled across the city. Panicked tears began to pool in his eyes as he headed directly for the heart of the fight, where Tony had been before the suit went offline. The team continued to converse throughout the comms, but Peter couldn’t listen to any of it as his heart pounded in his ears.

“Peter, I think you should head back to-”

“No!” Peter shouted with more venom than he intended. “I need to- I need to get to Mr. Stark!”

“It is not safe.” Karen replied. “Please, Peter, Mr. Stark-”

“-Needs my help!” Peter couldn’t help but scream and he hauled himself over a building.

 _“Spider-Man.”_ Steve called through the comms. _“Stay in position!”_

Peter was about to wonder how Steve knew where he was, but the question was answered for him immediately.

For the first time since they’d arrived, Peter saw an alien.

It was huge and _terrifying._

Captain America himself was fighting two of them at once, and he must’ve seen Peter fly overhead. Instead of replying, he ignored the Captain’s orders, something that he thought he’d never do in his life. Instead, he yelled at his AI.

“Give me Mr. Stark’s last location!” Peter said as he looked down. There were aliens everywhere, but no Tony. Without a word, a blip appeared on his HUD, and Peter began to head in that direction.

At the same time, there was a loud boom and sudden burst of white, or maybe even rainbow, light. The light blinded him momentarily, which made him have a lapse in concentration.

Before he knew it, he was headed toward the ground. Before he could shoot another web to save himself, the choice was taken away from him as he slammed into the side of a building.

Winded, Peter fell the short distance onto the ground onto his back on a pile of rubble, entire body aching. Karen immediately began to speak in his ear.

“I have detected a concussion, a broken nose, four cracked ribs and a fractured wrist. I recommend you seek medical attention as soon as possible.”

Weakly, Peter wheezed, stars dancing in his vision as his ears rung for the second time that day. He didn’t need Karen to tell him that he’d broken his nose, or that some of his ribs had cracked and his wrist had fractured, because he could fucking feel it. Peter had no idea how he hadn’t passed out from the collision itself.

 _“Spider-Man! Are you okay?”_ Steve yelled in his ear, but Peter ignored it. _“On your left!”_

There was no time to ponder on his injuries or catch his breath when a vicious sounding growl emitted somewhere to his left, mere seconds after Steve yelled.

Despite how broken his body felt, Peter rolled over and scrambled onto his hands and knees. He cried out when he applied pressure on his wrist, immediately falling back onto his knees to hug his hurt appendage to his chest. Blood was rapidly pooling in his mask from his broken nose, which was making it even harder to get air in.

It was then when his senses tingled, and he was only just able to shoot a web with his none-injured arm when an alien moved to attack.

Quickly he was out of harm’s way and splayed on the roof of the building he’d just hit, trying desperately to breath. The blood was uncomfortable against his skin, the fabric soaking it all up and turning it into something that could possibly suffocate him.

He didn’t know how long he was up there deciding whether he’d let himself choke but was soon brought out of his panic-stricken state when Black Widow’s voice crackled through the suit. He must’ve damaged something when he hit the building.

 _“We need to get medical down here!”_ She had screamed, though her voice didn’t give away emotion. _“Loki and Thor, they have it handled, the aliens are retreating back to where they came from. We need to get Stark help quickly; I don’t know how long he has left!”_

Peter should have been concerned at the mention of Loki, but the only thing he heard was Tony’s name and _I don’t know how long he has left._

Agony instantly forgotten, with a sudden rush of adrenalin Peter hauled himself to his feet and ran over to the other side of the building. Without an ounce of hesitation, he launched himself off the building and flew through the air towards the still blip.

Within three or so minutes, the red and yellow armor came into view. Peter couldn’t breathe, both from the sight and the fall.

Unable to hold his weight up any longer, Peter fell for the second time within five minutes. Thankfully, this fall wasn’t as fatal, however the moment he landed his knees buckled and he cried out. Black Widow and Hawkeye’s heads both snapped to him, but before they could speak Peter was scrambling to stand.

 _“Spider-Man took a hit.”_ Steve relayed into the comms.

 _“We can see that.”_ Black Widow replied. Peter could hear her both through the comms and in person, now. _“He’s not looking too good, but neither is Stark. We need help.”_

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouted and ignored everyone around him. He limped over to the badly damaged suit of his mentor, his chest becoming tighter and tighter the closer he got. Pained tears pricked at his eyes as he caught sight of Tony’s face, the helmet having been completely ripped off. Tony was covered in blood, eyes closed, face lax. The suit was mangled and broken. “Oh my God… Mr- Mr Stark!”

Peter’s knees buckled again, and he fell _onto_ Tony with a loud, violent cough, still struggling to get air back from his collision with the building and the large amount of blood. It was beginning to run down his neck and soak his suit there too. Ignoring it all, Peter’s hands pried at Tony’s armor, trying to bring the man into consciousness.

“Mr. Stark, wake up.” Peter yelled then coughed again, shaking hand just above the arc reactor, which was flickering. “It’s me, it’s P- Spider-Man.”

“Come on, kid, the medics will be here soon.” That was Hawkeye. “You need to get that mask off.”

“No!” Peter yelled and almost brought up his lunch from earlier that day. He turned his head to the side and took a deep, laboured breath, brain unable to comprehend the true severity of the situation. When he was sure he wasn’t going to vomit, Peter looked back at Tony, and couldn’t hold back anymore. He burst into tears. “M-Mr. Stark, wake up, it’s Peter!”

Not realising he’d said his name out loud, Peter braced his hands on either of Tony’s shoulder’s and began to shake the billionaire in the hopes that he’d open his eyes. Nothing happened, and instead, more blood trickled down the side of the man’s head as it shook from Peter’s movements.

“Stop!” Black Widow yelled, and soon he was being yanked back by strong arms. He couldn’t help the violent scream that left him as he was yanked away from his father figure, all the wrong places screaming along with him in pain as he was held against a strong chest. He thrashed as much as he could, barely able to register his fractured wrist as he cried.

“Buddy, it’s okay.” Captain America’s voice said in his ear.

“G-get the f-fuck off of me!” Peter screamed and tried to kick the man. Steve didn’t budge but let out a grunt when Peter used all of his strength in an attempt to get away. “I need t-to get to M-Mr Stark!”

“The medics will be here soon.” Was Steve’s reply, but Peter shook his head in denial. He was sobbing so hard it made the simple act of breathing even harder, and he felt so overwhelmed that he couldn’t begin to believe what he was seeing. Tony couldn’t be dead. “You need to calm down, bud. It’s going to be okay.”

“N-o!” Peter screamed and thrashed again, but this time he managed to break free.

His body fell onto the ground with a heavy thud, and all he could do was weakly crawl over to his mentor. He wasn’t even sure when he had begun to care this much for the man that had steadily become his father figure, but it then dawned on him what might be happening.

Peter was going to lose his third father figure.

First, a father he didn’t remember died in a plane crash. Then, his Uncle, shot right in front of him. And now Tony.

Peter couldn’t help but scream, both because of the pain of his physical injuries and the pain of losing so many people in his life. He didn’t stop screaming as he was pulled back for a second time, the blood from his nose ending up in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he started choking on air, unable to get any from both the obstruction and the overwhelming panic.

“The kid can’t breathe, Steve! His mask, it’s choking him. Look!” Hawkeye screamed over him as he continued to thrash. Peter’s body was gradually becoming weaker and weaker, and now he knew his strength was no match for Captain America. “We have to take it off. The medics are here.”

Before Peter could deny the request, the mask was pulled up over his mouth and nose. When the cold air hit him, Peter sobbed louder, knowing his face was in full few of the Avengers and any other civilian that was around. But that was the least of his worries as his eyes found Tony, who was quickly swarmed by doctors and paramedics.

Now that Peter could no longer see the man, he felt the panic increase by ten thousand. He continued to wail at the top of his lungs, his throat hurting from the abuse. Captain America manhandled him until he was laid across the man’s lap bridal style, effectively restrained to his chest as he cried out in pain, frustration and grief. He tried to turn his head to look for Tony, but Steve directed it away.

“You need to calm down, Peter.” Steve said over his anguished screams and cries, but all he could do was shake his head before a violent coughing fit took over. “Tony’s in the hands with the doctors now, they’re going to take a look at him. They’re going to take a look at you too now.”

“I w-want T-Tony!” Peter cried out, his voice cracking horribly in multiple places. “L-let m-me GO!”

The arms around him only tightened.

Peter wasn’t sure what happened next, but he must have been screaming the whole time because suddenly a paramedic was trying to force an oxygen mask on him. Peter yanked his head away and heaved in another wheezy breath, only to let it out in a violent, anguished sob.

He wanted Tony. He wanted to go back to a few hours ago when the man was helping him with his homework.

“We’re going to need to sedate him.” Someone’s voice said over his sobs. “He’s a risk to us and himself. It’s the only way we can get him safely back to the Tower.”

“He’s enhanced, normal sedatives most likely won’t work on him.”

“Stark had us prepared for something like this, don’t worry. Spider-Man’s abilities aren’t new to us.”

“N-no.” Peter whimpered, though barely any sound came out of his mouth. It came out more like a pathetic squeak. “’ony.”

When Peter saw the needle coming, he could do nothing but wail and thrash in an attempt to get it away. None of his attempts were successful, and within seconds, a sharp jab was felt in his arm. His screams died down into exhausted sobs as he began to feel the sedative take over, and he could do nothing but slump against Steve’s bicep as his vision swam.

“I wan’ ‘ony.” Peter slurred, but barely any sound made it out of his throat. Slowly, the pain began to recede as unconsciousness began to take over. “N-no.”

“It’ll be over soon.” Was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed.

With a wheezy breath, Peter Parker fell under.

-

Tony awoke with his entire body aching.

After a while of just lying there trying to figure out why his body hurt so much and what that fucking annoying beeping was in his ear, Tony slowly forced his eyes open, then immediately closed them at the blinding lights that abused them.

“Tony?” That sounded like Rhodey. “Fri, turn the lights down.”

Slowly, Tony tried to open his eyes again, glad when the light didn’t hurt so much this time.

“What’s happening?” Tony muttered as he turned to where Rhodey’s voice had come from.

“An alien fucked you up pretty good.” Rhodey said from his chair positioned beside his bed. “I’m surprised you’re even awake right now. They said it’d take days, but you always somehow defy people’s expectations.”

“What c-can I say?” Tony grunted as he shifted, then winced when it sent a dull ache through his body. He remembered now. New York. He’d been distracted by Peter’s whereabouts when the alien snuck up on him and decked him from behind. Wait. _Peter._

“K-kid.” Tony wheezed as he tried to sit up. Rhodey immediately pushed him back down. “Kid- Peter, where’s Peter? How long have I been out?”

“It’s been a few hours.” Only a few hours? It felt like years. “I wasn’t there when it happened, but from what I heard, he’s not in good shape.”

_No, no, no._

Rhodey must’ve seen the panic on his face, because he immediately backtracked.

“He’s alive, don’t worry, he’s going to make a full recovery.” Tony sagged a little in relief, but that didn’t quell the intense fear he felt. Something had happened to Peter when he was unconscious, and that thought alone along with the drugs he was being fed made him feel nauseous. “Fri let me watch the footage from his suit. He had a pretty nasty hit with the side of a building. Few cracked ribs and fractured wrist. I’m surprised it wasn’t worse.”

“Where is he?” Tony asked. “I need to- I need to see him.”

“That’s not it.” Rhodey’s face was overrun by sadness, and that did nothing to make Tony feel better. “I think the others can tell the story better than me since they were actually there. But, Peter, he… he came over to you after you went down.”

Tony didn’t answer, and silently begged for Rhodey to continue. He did.

“He was hysterical, Tony.” Rhodey sighed. “From the footage on the suit, he didn’t stop screaming the entire time. He… he was sedated because he wouldn’t let the paramedics take care of him. It was the only way to prevent him from hurting himself or others.”

“ _Sedated?_ ” Tony snapped in absolute horror.

“Steve said he didn’t stop screaming until he was out. He broke his nose, too, and the blood was going to choke him if he didn’t get that mask off.” Tony felt even more dread rest heavily on his heart. “Don’t worry, no one knows his identity but the team and the paramedics. No news reporters or civilians were at the scene.”

“Where is he?” Tony wheezed. “Tell them to bring him here. I need to s-see him.”

“Alright.” Rhodey muttered, then got up and disappeared from the room.

_Fuck._

His best friend returned to the room within five minutes. “They’re bringing him in now.”

Tony steeled himself, and with Rhodey’s assistance, he sat up more in bed. He didn’t even know the extent of his own injuries, because he couldn’t give a fuck about himself, Peter was hurt. His kid had been hurt and he hadn’t been there to protect him like he promised himself he would.

He should never have let Peter come on such a dangerous mission. May was going to kill him.

The wait was anxious. Tony couldn’t do much but lie there and stare out the window, impatiently waiting for his kid to come into view.

A few minutes later, Tony straightened up a as the door was opened. A nurse entered and regarded Tony with a smile, but his attention was quickly drawn away from her when a bed was wheeled into the room. On top of the bed was Peter, unconscious, an IV pole and various other machines wheeled into the room behind him.

He looked _tiny._

“Kid…” Tony trailed as the bed was wheeled into the room and situated beside Tony. Despite the pain, Tony moved onto his side as much as he could and reached out for his kid. He managed to grab onto the teen’s hand and squeeze, tears unknowingly welling up in his eyes as he looked at Peter. “I’m so sorry, buddy.”

The nurses quietly left the room, leaving only Peter, Tony and Rhodey.

Peter had dried blood on his face and down his neck, though the majority of it had been wiped up. A bandage covered his nose where it had obviously been broken, and the boy’s arm was restrained in a cast. There were a few other scrapes and cuts on the kid, but other than that, there were no other injuries that Tony could see.

But what hurt him the most that Peter wasn’t awake.

“I shouldn’t have taken him.” Tony mumbled and rubbed Peter’s knuckles with his fingers.

“It’s not your fault, Tony.” Rhodey said from beside him.

“Does May know?”

“She’s been informed. She’s getting a flight in this afternoon.”

Tony nodded.

With a sigh, he leant back. It was then when he looked down and realised that he had a broken leg.

However, the realisation wasn’t as shocking as it would have been any other time. Nothing else mattered but that kid beside him.

And now, all he could do was wait.

-

Peter first showed signs of regaining consciousness when his finger’s twitched against Tony’s. Tony had been in the middle of a conversation with Steve, who had just given him a run-down of the entire event that had happened with Peter while he was knocked out. Tony had been trying his hardest not to cry at the way Steve described his kid.

Peter had been out for hours, and the twitching of his fingers was the first sign of the boy’s awakening. Tony immediately shut down his conversation with Steve and sat up as much as he could without his body screaming in pain.

“Peter? You with us, buddy?” Tony said quietly. “Underoos?”

Tony chewed on his lip as Peter whimpered a little, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. He let go of the boy’s hand and moved it to run through Peter’s curls, in the hopes that the boy would be able to register the comfort and that it would help him come out of the sedative.

“It’s okay.” Tony mumbled. “Come back to me.”

It took another few moments before Peter shifted again, eyes moving underneath his closed eyelids. Rhodey or FRIDAY must have alerted the nurses, because one had entered the room and began to monitor Peter’s condition. Peter whimpered a few more times before he turned his head in Tony’s direction, movement still visible underneath his eyelids.

“Peter, honey, can you hear me?” One of the nurses began, her tone gentle.

Peter grumbled a little, and ever so slowly, his began to open.

A tear fell down his cheek as he watched Peter’s eyes sleepily blink themselves open, still obviously heavily under the sedative. It was a strong dose that was only used for emergencies, though Tony had no idea if it was required in this situation. He had no idea what to think as he watched Peter become more aware, a small whine leaving the boy’s throat. He looked irritated.

“Pete?” Tony began, and almost immediately, Peter’s head slowly lolled back in his direction. The boy’s hazy eyes focussed on him, and before Tony could even start attempting to reassure Peter, the boy burst into tears. “Aw, buddy. Don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“T-” Peter squeaked, his voice barely there. “Ton.. ‘ony.”

“I’m right here.” Tony replied, concerned by the raspy edge to Peter’s voice. “Can someone get him some water?”

“Of course.”

Tony wiped the tears from Peter’s cheeks as the boy cried, his sad sobs echoing around the room as he tried to talk.

“’M ‘o-rry.” Peter coughed; drugged eyes barely able to stay open. “’ony.”

“Here, honey, try and drink this. Small sips.” The nurse said gently and offered Peter the cup with a straw. Peter did as he was told, though most of the water dribbled from his mouth as if his jaw had fallen asleep. It probably had. “Good job.”

“’on-y.” Peter squeaked once he was finished. His voice hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m right here buddy.” Tony smiled in the hopes of comforting his crying, drugged-up kid.

“He might have lost his voice.” Rhodey said quietly from beside Tony. “He screamed a lot, Tony. It was bad. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Tony nodded to show he acknowledge Rhodey’s statement. It would make sense.

“Don’t talk bud.” Tony muttered and continued to comfort his kid the best he could in his restricted state. “Deep breaths, Pete. It’s okay.”

Peter sobbed for a few more minutes before they reduced to silent tears. The teen was drifting back into unconsciousness, which was understandable, the sedative would take a long time to fully wear off. It wasn’t long before Peter fell back asleep, leaving Tony to wipe the tears off of his kid’s face.

Hours passed, Peter came back into consciousness a few more times, and each time he was more aware. Peter had definitely lost his voice, that much was obvious, and Tony couldn’t imagine but think that the kid’s injuries could have been much worse. If he’d had a vicious encounter with an alien like Tony had, things could have been a lot worse.

The next time Peter came to, the boy was much more awake. He looked around the room, silent, before his eyes rested on Tony. He didn’t try and say anything, so Tony spoke instead.

“I’m proud of you.” Tony smiled. “You did good, kid.”

Peter shook his head. “’o go’ hu-rt.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Tony repeated Peter’s earlier words. “I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

“’ove y-ou.” Peter squeaked ever so quietly, and Tony couldn’t help the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall.

“I love you too kiddo.”

It was then when Tony knew that they’d be okay.

In casts and bandages for a while, yeah, but they’d be okay. Peter would be okay.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave some feedback! 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
